1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing user information inputted in a digital mobile station, and more particularly to a method of inputting and processing a variety of user information, such as a written memo, which can be inputted through a touch screen panel (TSP) in the digital mobile station.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, as the use of a digital mobile station (also called “digital portable terminal”) is becoming popular and the technological development of the digital mobile station follows a trend toward higher-performance as an information processing apparatus, several methods for processing the user information inputted by the user have been proposed and implemented. These methods are proposed to enable a user to easily use several useful features implemented in the digital mobile station, including a phone-book function, a short message-drawing function, an electronic pocketbook function, etc. One feature allows the necessary user information to be inputted through a key input section, i.e., a key panel of the digital mobile station. Another feature allows the recognition of the user's voice as a means to input the user information in the digital mobile station. However, these features have a limitation in that they do not provide an alternate way of inputting and retrieving a different style of characters and numeric values. The predetermined style of information (for example, the given of characters and numerals provided in the mobile phone) previously stored in the memory of the digital mobile station is read out, processed, and displayed only in the form of uniform type characters and numerals. That is, the current system does not allow the user to input stylized information or graphical information other than the predetermined style set by the vendors.
As the conventional user information-inputting or processing methods implemented in the ever so popular digital mobile station do not allow diverse types of user information to be inputted and processed, there is a need for inputting and processing a personalized style of user information, such as stylized characters or graphical information inputted by a different user of the digital mobile station.